Superfluid Helium
by brightened
Summary: They talked, yeah, crudely and violently, and got drunk and watched sports and it actually really wasn't much different than the relationship between any two guys. Except, you know, the sex.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm gonna be honest and say I really really don't feel like I captured Niko or Roman properly. I made them too immature or something....blah. Hopefully it's a good story even if not very realistic? :/

* * *

Niko woke up the day after the bank heist with a throbbing shoulder and a burning calf and it took him an embarrassingly long time to remember he'd been shot twice. The shoulder had just been a graze but the bullet to his calf had gone clean through the back, missing his shin by inches. Maybe. Roman had always frothed at the mouth about his injuries and how close Niko had come to dying. It hadn't happened yet.

What _had_ happened was Niko had taken two minimal injuries and secured them a way to support their current lifestyle for a year. A whole fuckin' year of money in one day. A shitty day full of blood and pain and those damn vigilante bastards who'd shot Michael. Niko felt anger more on behalf of Packie than at the actual kid's death. One death didn't mean much in the grand scheme, as long as it wasn't Roman's.

Roman. His cousin, who had patched him up and sent him to bed and now, Niko could see, he sat on the floor counting and sorting the bills. Normally Niko hated Roman's obsession with money but considering he was obsessing over something they already had, it was just kind of. Well. Not bad, anyway.

"So, Nurse, how long before I can walk?" Niko asked, shifting up into a sitting position. Roman took a few more seconds to memorize where he was with the money and then turned around. The glee on his face was still evident, dimmed not even by the reminder of Niko's injuries. Good. The payout had been worth it and if Roman agreed with that, his recovery would be a lot more pleasant.

"I'm not sure. I think you need to go to an actual doctor."

"No I don't," Niko said, pretty sure he did. Roman pushed himself up off the floor and walked over to the bed, pulling back the blanket and revealing Niko's bare leg, gruesome looking despite the wound being stitched perfectly. The skin had torn when he'd run on it and when Roman had extracted the bullet so it looked less like a bullet entry and more like a stab wound. Niko reached down a hand, a stupid reflex leading him to want to touch all injuries and see just how bad it would hurt. Roman grabbed his hand before he could, pressing it between his own two warm, soft hands. Soft compared to Niko's.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Roman asked, not letting go of Niko's hand. Niko didn't really mind. He was flying fuckin high from the success and the wealth and maybe the pain pills too and it felt good to hold Roman's hand just then. "You're going to give yourself an infection."

"That would be too fuckin funny, me killed by an infection." Niko felt invincible, it was true. He'd done so much shit in his life, never mind since coming to America. Killed hundreds of people, almost died thousands of times. He'd only bled out and had to get a blood transfusion once and his only permanent injury was that the pinky and ring finger on his left hand wouldn't totally bend or completely straighten. It had gone to his head and fuck yeah he read stuff and knew pride was always the greatest before the fall or some shit like that. But it wasn't like he was stupid-prideful. He knew how to keep his head down and he knew how to run away. So it wasn't an issue, just a bonus, to have adrenaline pumping through him and feeding his ego.

"It wouldn't be funny at all," Roman said, suddenly serious. Niko shrugged and used his free hand to tug the blanket back down over his leg. Roman snorted and then, after a couple seconds, climbed into bed with Niko. He moved slowly enough to make it obvious he was trying not to hurt Niko further and he wanted to point out that one bad gun wound didn't make him a fragile little bitch, but he didn't. He let Roman curl a meaty arm around his neck, get settled down and pressed against the side that wasn't bandaged. His hand went to Niko's blanketed thigh, rubbing circles and tapping his fingertips in an extremely unfair way.

"Don't be such a pussy, Bellic," Niko said, meaning about his death via infection but when Roman rolled his eyes and grasped Niko's dick, he could see how that could have been taken the wrong way. If the wrong way meant the best fucking way.

The next week was a cozy one, spent mostly in bed together except Roman kept running out to get groceries or booze or Mallorie's cunt. Niko didn't mind much. Mostly he felt glad to have escaped a doctor visit, where they always had to change the wound to hide that it was a bullet. Niko wasn't a bitch about pain but he still liked to avoid it when possible. Then again, he also liked to avoid being a little girl around Roman, and being shot had seemed to change that. He looked at it as a once in a lifetime thing and that made him feel a bit better about his masculinity. And it wasn't like they were fuckin cuddling and shit. They talked, yeah, crudely and violently, and got drunk and watched sports and it actually really wasn't much different than the relationship between any two guys. Except, you know, the sex.

Sometimes Roman would be cooking dinner or reading the newspaper or changing and he'd just stop and go over to Niko and kiss the side of his mouth, touch the side of his neck, bump his forehead against Niko's. That was how Niko knew Roman, upon hearing of a bank robbery on the radio, had been scared that he'd died.

His leg healed up nicely, nothing permanent other than a new scar, pink and swollen among the litter of faded white ones. He went to Packie's the day Roman gave him the okay and was unsurprised to find him under the influence. "Enjoying your cut?" Niko asked, idly wondering if Roman and Mallorie were going out or staying in and fucking.

"Shit man, don't judge me. I'm not gonna be a fucking idiot and blow it all on blow. I just spent a couple grand buying the best and the rest I'll...I dunno. Maybe I'll buy Kate a house. But you can't fucking visit her if I'm not there. I don't trust your penis." Niko was a bit flattered at that distinction because it meant Packie trusted him, so he let the rest of the bullshit slide off. He knew all the McRearys would waste their money on drugs and booze and whores, all $750,000 of it. The thought made Niko sick but he needed connections in this city and getting on his only "coworkers" for their recreational habits was a bit suicidal.

"Fine by me. I never said I was interested in Kate," Niko said, although he was. He figured the less Packie knew, the better. Kate had said they were only friends, anyway. Apparently Kate said a lot because Packie howled with laughter for a few seconds and then pointed his hand, beer still clutched in its grip, at Niko.

"You son of a whore, I know you called her the second I gave you her number. I know you went bowling. And she kept going, 'Oh, Patrick, it's so nice to have one guy who doesn't want in my pants.'" Packie laughed, a short choked sound, and tipped the rest of the bottle into his mouth. He swallowed, dragged the back of his hand across his mouth, and burped. "She's a naive bitch. But I love her. So don't fuckin' hurt her, okay?" Packie drew his finger across his neck in warning but Niko knew he didn't mean it.

"Okay," Niko said, propping his legs up on the coffee table so his feet were next to Packie's. Packie seemed to notice this too and started knocking his feet against Niko's, not saying a word but staring at Niko steadily. He was so drunk and high it almost made Niko mad. No, it did make him mad. Drugs didn't bother him as much as losing a friend to them did. So Niko expressed his anger as passively as possible. "Did you tell Michael's parents?" Packie dropped the beer bottle and it clunked down onto the wood floor, rolled a few times, and then stopped when it bumped into the leg of a coffee table.

"Yeah. Kinda. Gave them money and left them a note. I didn't want them to know it was us and know what their son had been involved in. Too goddamn messy." His eyes switched from Niko's to the beer on the floor. "I'm gonna get another drink." But he made no move to get up, just as he had not stopped bumping their feet together the whole time.

"I'll get it," Niko said, heaving himself to his feet. His shoulder twinged a little at the movement and he had to limp just a bit but he was pretty pleased at his body for healing as cleanly and quickly as it had. He found the beers and grabbed one for himself. He returned to the living room and found Packie snoring softly. He set the unopened beers down on the coffee table and, without really thinking about what he was doing, dropped to his knees to pull off Packie's boots. They were already unlaced so it was two quick pulls and then he moved to stand but found a hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling down just firm enough that he wouldn't want to stand and stress his shoulder.

"That was nice of you, Niko," Packie said, voice slurred and eyes still closed. "Real nice. You're a real friend. A good fucking friend, a real fucking friend. Kate's not..." But then he drifted back to unconsciousness and Niko didn't care enough about his inebriated ramblings to wake him up. The fingers were still on his wrist but loosened so he shook them off and left.


	2. Chapter 2

"I proposed to Mallorie," Roman said, a week later in the backseat of a taxi on the way to the Algonquin penthouse. Roman loved riding in taxis, flagging them down, paying them and tipping generously. He loved anything that meant not saving money, really. Niko was just thankful he'd come through on his promise to quit gambling. If he'd lost a quarter million on cards or some shit, Niko didn't know if he could have forgiven him. "Like I've been planning." Niko didn't ask if she'd said yes. He knew she did even if Roman wasn't grinning like he should be.

"You know that means no more strip joints," Niko said, trying to draw out a smile but receiving a blank look. Then he punched Roman's shoulder, a bit of an awkward maneuver when sitting side by side, and said, "Congratulations, cousin." He meant it, too. Mallorie was a good woman and she made Roman happy. It wasn't like Niko thought their little jerk each other off and occasionally fuck relationship was going anywhere. No, that would end, but they would still keep being cousins.

It was only as they stepped out of the cab that Niko realized Roman had not said anything since the congratulations and looked distinctly sullen. "What?" he asked as he pressed the elevator button, not sure he wanted to know. Roman crossed his arms and looked away and down. Niko didn't know how to interpret that. "Well, what, do you want to go out to dinner to celebrate?"

"I'm moving in with her tomorrow. So. Tonight." Niko was not dumb but he still had to stare blankly at Roman for a few seconds before getting what he was talking about. Some kind of "final night" deal that conjured up images of crying and declarations of love. But no. Roman and Niko had never been like that before, why start now? It just took them one step closer to being platonic.

Then they reached their penthouse and Roman kind of lurched forward into Niko's mouth and their teeth bumped but Niko could feel Roman needed it so he let him take it. They'd only really fucked about five times since Niko had come to America and Niko had never bottomed but when Roman whispered, low and out of breath, "I want to be inside you," Niko obligingly rolled over. It did nothing for Niko other than give him a new appreciation for Roman being bottom, and then Roman also seemed to be enjoying it so much that he couldn't begrudge the experience. Anyway, it was the last time it would ever happen, the last time he'd be anywhere near his cousin while naked.

The realization felt really strange and he could not stop thinking about it afterward, while Roman ran his finger over the sensitive scar on Niko's shoulder. He said nothing because he wasn't a pussy bitch but he didn't exactly protest when Roman kissed the side of his neck and said, "Love you, cousin." They never said that, or stuff like it, when they were being physical but Niko didn't mind. He did mind how fucking sappy he was turning out to be, so he did his best to jam himself into sleep.

It worked. He woke the next morning to the sight of Roman showered and dressed and finishing his packing. Niko sat up and rubbed his calf, which still ached most mornings, but truth be told he could barely feel that when his butt was so ridiculously sore. He didn't want to think about that though. He dressed and said nothing. He fixed himself breakfast while Roman zipped up his suitcase and then slid into his coat.

"You were a good roommate, cousin," Roman said and his smile seemed genuinely happy, and Niko wondered if he wasn't the one making a big deal out of nothing. He stuck a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth, hesitant to speak. They would see each other that weekend, if not sooner. They'd live a couple blocks away. It would be just like-

No. Niko didn't want to lie to himself. He and Roman were never going to see each other because Roman had proposed and Mallorie was most likely pregnant. If not, she would be soon. New fathers don't have time to see their cousins, especially not if the new father is Roman.

Niko helped carry Roman's suitcase down to the waiting taxi and they clapped shoulders. "Good luck," Niko said, the least dramatic thing he could say that wasn't a poor joke. Roman grinned.

"Bellics don't need luck," he said and slid into the backseat of the taxi.

The first thing Niko did was sell his three apartments. He didn't need three bases, not even in this big of a city. He didn't really give two shits if someone tried to find him now that he would be easier to pin down. He had guns and knives and a baseball bat and he wasn't suicidal or careless but he wasn't going to live his life worrying about dying. The only reason he'd ever agreed to three was for Roman, anyway. So he bought a place in the same building as Kiki, only because it was a nice building. The online dating had definitely been a stupid idea.

The day after Niko moved into his new condo, Kate called. It was the first time she had contacted him and, although she couldn't see it, he smiled when he saw her number on the screen. "Kate," he said.

"Hey, Niko. You should come over. We're carving pumpkins and Mom bought one for you." Niko had no idea what it meant to carve a pumpkin but figured it was some kind of baking and when he got to the McReary household there would be good food there. And Kate.

"That sounds nice," he said. There was a pause and he thought about saying more, how nice it would be to see her, something to maybe propel them towards the end of the friend zone. Instead he said, "I'll see you soon." It would happen. Niko could wait.

Packie greeted him at the door, bare chested, his infamous McReary tattoo stretched big and dark across his forearm. "Niko! My man, I never thought you'd jump at the chance to carve fucking pumpkins. You're whipped." It was better than death threats for daring to hit on Kate, but it still wasn't something he'd take lying down.

"Fuck you," he said. "I don't even know what pumpkin carving is." Packie laughed and pulled Niko into a hug, their first. He was warm and strong, a muscle in his arm pressing firmly into Niko's back. He hadn't been expecting the touch and he hadn't been expecting to like it, so his arms stayed pressed by his side. Packie drew away and Niko scowled at him. It had to have been a three second hug but it felt obscenely long.

"Well, you're about to find out," Packie said and led him by the elbow to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Niko went to visit Elizabeta and found her fighting with Jacob and he still wasn't really ready to go out on a job yet but when Jacob drew out his gun he offered his serves to avoid bloodshed. Well, avoid the bloodshed of people he liked, anyway.

Niko stopped by the weapon store first, buying the body armor that he hardly ever did because it was heavy and weighed down his limbs, but he figured charging into an abandoned building swarming with gun-toting motherfuckers was risky enough to be worth it. The scarred over bullet hole on his shoulder protested the bulky vest and his calf burned as he crouched behind his car and sniped all the guys in range.

Sniping was still new to Niko but he loved it, loved the accuracy and the fact that with one squeeze of a trigger he made bodies crumple. It was easier and cleaner than running up to someone and pulling a gun in their face. Less risky, too.

After clearing out the area outside, he walked around a bit to try and get a feeling for the area, just in case. He found a boat on a dock and a ladder in the back of the building, which seemed a little too convenient so he didn't climb it. They'd probably rigged a bomb on that platform or some weak shit like that.

Niko walked back to the front, double checked that his combat shotgun was loaded, and saw Packie jogging towards him, waving a pistol and grinning. He wiped his nose on his sleeve as he slowed to a walk. "I figured you'd need help. I won't even take some of the pay because I'm such a nice, rich bastard." Niko had no idea how Packie would have heard, seeing as he had no connections to Elizabeta and very little to Jacob. He didn't question it, just nodded and pushed down on his heels a little harder.

The fight was bad, real fuckin bad, too many guns and not enough cover. They'd almost entirely cleared out the place when Packie got shot in the side and he went down. Niko killed every last fucker in there and grabbed the coke before he went to Packie, knowing it was best to finish the job, no matter the consequences. He'd pushed himself into a sitting position by then and lifted his shirt up, grimacing at the wound. It wasn't life threatening, it was just gonna hurt like a bitch when he walked.

Niko dropped his body armor, riddled with holes that meant bruises later, and did the best thing he could for him. He pulled Packie to his feet, not even caring when his reward was a punch in the stomach.

"Son of a bitch," Packie gasped, hand jerking to his side but stopping before contact was made. Apparently he worried about infections too. "You fucking fucker." But he walked, even as he kept up the shower of vulgar insults, and by the time he stretched out across the backseat he had developed a mantra of you stupid Slavic cockeating bitch. Niko didn't mind that either, yet. He'd get Packie back when he wasn't bleeding all over the floor of a hijacked car. Which, shit, there was another problem. Normally Niko just ditched cars after he stole them but with such a large amount of DNA evidence, he'd have to burn it or something.

"It's funny," Niko said as he buckled his seat belt, "that you're not even getting paid for this." Packie laughed but it became a cry of sorts and Niko decided to save the jokes for later. Instead he drove, listening to the ramblings that had gone from cussing to just plain words, some that made sense and some didn't. Niko was pretty sure Packie had snorted something before he came to help and that was why his reaction to getting shot was so strong, and weird. Still, he angled his rearview mirror so it was looking into the back seat and sped up.

Gerry came outside at Niko's phone call and brought Packie in without a word. Niko hoped this wasn't considered fucking with his family because if it was, Gerry was going to exact revenge soon, and Niko really didn't want to have to kill him.

Niko met Jacob for the coke drop off and then went to his condo. He turned all the lights on and took a cold shower, just because. The bruises from the intercepted bullets had shown up, purple and sensitive, which was why Niko pressed down as hard as he could. Sometimes he wondered why he did the things he did, killing and helping drug dealers and allowing Roman to not talk to him for two fucking weeks. Before, he'd been able to answer easily that he needed money. That wasn't really true anymore. Even with Roman leaving and taking a share of everything Niko had earned, there was over 100 grand left for Niko. With that he could put down a deposit on a house, get a regular job, stop getting shot at every night. Kate would probably like him much more like that. Domestic. Safe. Boring, though, completely fucking boring and that was why he would never stop being a criminal.

When he'd satisfactorily irritated his bruises, Niko toweled off and got ready for bed. He was hungry but hadn't thought to buy groceries, so used to running up to the Cluckin' Bell whenever he was hungry. He fell asleep hungry so when he woke up he went to the closest restaurant, which happened to be a little Italian diner full of patrons, two of which were Roman and Mallorie. It was too damn convenient, that they hadn't talked in a while and then Niko went somewhere, worse for wear, and Roman was there. With Mallorie. And Niko had not felt angry or jealous once but suddenly he was full of bitterness, choking on it. He ordered a pizza to go and kept his head hunched down as he waited. He would have avoided detection, had the happy couple not finished their meal and walked to the door, where the to-go counter stood.

"Niko!" Roman said, smiling just a little. "Why didn't you say hi?" Mallorie squeezed Niko's arm in greeting. Unfortunately, her fingers found right where he'd clipped the rusted edge of a door and his grimace was gut reaction. It had been one of pain and he meant to explain in the ensuing silence but Roman ushered Mallorie out the door before he could. Niko knew Roman would come back.

"Don't," Roman said, just one word but Niko got it and got that Roman didn't want any explanations about Niko being hurt because he didn't care. He wanted to forget about Niko and Niko had not even caught the slightest hint of it, not when Roman didn't call, not when he'd ignored texts, not when Brucie started doing the same thing. He felt stupid for not figuring it out and at the same time, he had never thought Roman would fuck and leave. It wasn't even about the sex, though, it was about them as cousins. Niko didn't think he could make it in Liberty City without his cousin.

Niko turned back to the counter as the hostess held his pizza out across the counter. When Niko turned back, Roman had left. Niko ate the whole pizza on his way over to the McReary's and found Packie stretched out across the couch, looking seriously angry. Niko went to sit down in the empty armchair but Packie grabbed his arm and heaved him down onto the empty cushion by Packie's feet.

"Did you fucking know alcohol's a fucking blood thinner?" Packie asked, voice tight, eyes closed. Niko noted his wound, highly visible with the lack of a shirt, was bandaged messily and blood had soaked through the gauze. Packie looked tired and beat up and Roman wondered what had made him want to help Niko for no personal gain. "No drugs. No booze. No tits. My life is miserable right now, Niko."

Niko had actually come to see Kate but he said nothing about it when Packie would clearly not react well to the news. Packie talked and talked as he flipped channels and over time his bare feet found their way to Niko's lap. Silence fell eventually and the TV stayed on a Spanish soap opera. Niko kind of drifted out, thinking about Roman and Kate and the house he could buy. Then, without warning, Packie's heel rubbed across Niko's dick. Even though the movement was slow, Niko said nothing, and then Packie did it twice more.

"I want to kiss you," Packie said, "but I can't fucking move." Niko pushed the feet off his lap and left, only fixing his erection once he sat safely in his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Niko laid low the following weeks, sticking to simple jobs where he stayed behind a wheel. Packie called him and he answered and they talked, not about the fact that Packie had tried to turn him on or that Niko had been turned on. Just stupid shit. They made vague plans to get together that Niko had no intention of keeping. He didn't touch alcohol because he'd been inching closer and close to self-medicating ever since Roman moved out. Roman. He definitely did not talk to him.

Roman texted once to say Mallorie was six months pregnant. Six was so much especially when that meant she'd been pregnant three months before Roman moved out. Niko wasn't sure how he hadn't seen a baby bump at the restaurant, the physical evidence of the boy growing in her womb. Roman was glad it was a boy. Niko didn't text back but a week later he did drive to Roman's apartment when he knew Mallorie was at work. Roman answered the door wearing just sweatpants, sleepy eyed, face lined with stubble. He was mid-yawn and so he stood still with his mouth open, which was fine with Niko because it gave him a chance to speak first.

"Invite your cousin in for a drink?" he asked. Niko pushed past him without really waiting for an answer, pulled a beer out of the fridge, and twisted the top off as he settled down on the armchair. He wasn't intending to drink any of it but he still wet the mouth of the bottle with his lips, watching Roman sink down into the couch.

"Niko, why are you here?"

"I can't catch up with my cousin?" Niko sucked on the bottle and then stuck it between his knees, realizing only belatedly that Roman stared at his mouth during the action and then looked away but went pink. So, what? Roman didn't want to talk to him because he still liked his dick? Niko didn't even want to ask.

"Stop calling me cousin," Roman said and then exhaled and pressed his hands over his eyes. "Just stop or get out or, I don't know-" He stopped talking as Niko set the beer down on the coffee table and leaned forward.

"You still want to fuck me," Niko said. Roman blinked and then they were all teeth and tongue and hands sliding under clothes. Niko thought about Mallorie for half a second but then he bit down into Roman's neck and forgot about it. He'd had Roman first and really Roman was his, even if they both became husbands and then fathers and then gray and old. As long as Roman's hand felt good stroking his cock, this would keep happening, and Niko wasn't sure why they tried to end it.

Later, as Niko wiped off the cooling semen on his stomach with a kitchen towel, he said, "So, can we never see each other except when we're doing this?" Roman ran his fingers up and down Niko's arm and Niko didn't shake them off. It wasn't like he was stupid or sentimental now but with a couple months absence he felt a little more tolerant of gestures like that.

"Mallorie and I are leaving Liberty City. Next week." His hand slipped off Niko's arm and he pushed himself off the couch, fumbling with putting on his underwear. "I'll always want this and I won't do it to Mallorie or my son." Niko watched him tie his sweatpants and pick up the beer, moving towards the kitchen. He didn't need a normal goodbye to be told to get out. However he would need a physical force to actually leave.

"Are you choosing a fucking girl over your family?" Niko shouted after him, pulling his pants up and then charging after him into the kitchen. He was angry. He was irrational. That, he knew. He just didn't see why Roman couldn't just fucking stop having sex with him and be his cousin. Roman didn't need a fuck buddy he needed a cousin, and if Roman left, America would be a miserable place.

"Mallorie is my family," Roman said and Niko knew it was true. Knew this was an already-lost battle and he should just cut his losses and leave. Call Roman later when he had his head on straight, when he didn't stink of Roman's sweat and spit and cum. Niko, who had always considered himself pretty logical and clearheaded even when angry, picked up a plate sitting on the counter and smashed it on the floor. It shattered and the shards stuck into his legs, his feet, but Roman's too and that had been the point. As his cousin cussed, Niko stormed out of the house, leaving his shoes in the living room by accident.

Once home, Niko picked out the ceramic shards and soaked his feet. The water swirled from pink to red as he watched and he felt guilty. He hadn't meant to blow up at Roman. It was done now though and they were leaving. Maybe it was better, for Roman of course, it was not better for Niko and he didn't know what he was going to do now.

At first Niko told himself he was on bed rest for his feet. After a couple of days he admitted to himself he needed some time, to sleep and rest. Which he did. He slept a lot and ate a lot and didn't take any jobs. He gained weight steadily and soon he had a belly and beard to challenge the American Santa. Christmas had passed right by him and Valentine's Day approached. Niko hated that the Americans put so much stock in holidays.

One morning he woke up and ran until his legs gave out under him and he collapsed on the pavement, earning a few skinned patches and even more bruises. He did that for weeks, running farther and farther each time. It took three months for him to lose the weight he'd gained and when he stood in the mirror, looking thin but feeling old and tired, he realized Roman's son would be a couple months old and the anniversary of him moving out quickly approached.

He had smashed his phone the day Roman moved out of Liberty City and ignored every knock on his door. Until he lost the weight and shaved and then he took his first job, for Playboy because he hadn't bugged Niko once during his months of recluse. The stakeout took 15 hours and Niko went to sleep immediately after, then went to the restaurant where he'd seen Roman and ate there because he'd avoided the whole area since he saw Roman and Mallorie there.

It took a week for Packie to visit and Niko let him in. Packie didn't move further in the house than the hallway, shoulders hunched to stuff his pockets into his hoodie.

"I heard you've been working," Packie said. "Feel like helping me with something? There's this huge fucking-"

"No," Niko said. "Thanks though." The jittery lines in Packie's face smoothed out and he pulled his hands out of his pocket, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why?" Niko, who had not been very far away from Packie anyway, took a step forward and grabbed him by the upper arms. It was an awkward movement, followed by an even more awkward kiss. Niko had never really initiated anything with Roman and kissing a girl was different, easier, but Packie didn't seem to be complaining.

After a few moments, Niko pushed Packie against the door and their hips jutted together and as a response Packie's hand snaked beneath Niko's jeans.

**

* * *

**

Packie spent every night for a week and then moved most of his stuff over. They didn't talk about that or Niko's months of solitude or anything other than each other and the people of Liberty City. It was a lot different than living with Roman. Then, Roman had talked about tits all the time, sometimes moments before jerking off Niko. They hadn't touched each other, other than for sex, and their kisses hurt. Niko still didn't feel wrong about fucking his cousin but he did still feel wrong that Roman had moved away. He'd already decided months ago that he wouldn't do anything about it, though.

Packie told Kate and Kate told their brothers and after that it took only days for the news to spread around Liberty City. Niko still got hired but there were no more invitations to come in and drink a beer, no more darts or car races or quick trips to fast food joints. Packie went through much of the same, except he had his brothers ignoring him and Niko could see that hurt. They didn't talk about their feelings though so he didn't ask about it.

Packie asked in the beginning that Niko take one day off a week and so on the Sunday Roman came back, the two were shirtless and stretched out on the couch, watching the news report on Niko's pet store robbery. It had been for Brucie and most of the puppies were sold already but Packie had suddenly wanted a dog and as a result there was a little ball of fur on the floor, chewing on a rope. Niko liked it although he acted disgusted every time it ran up to him and gnawed on his foot.

The doorbell rang and the puppy, still unnamed, ran over to the door yapping. Packie untangled himself from Roman and went to answer the door, not bothering with a shirt. Niko wished he had when he trooped back into the living room, Roman and Co. in tow. The baby was hairy and pink and Mallorie looked happy. "Look who showed up," Packie said but his voice lacked enthusiasm and it was probably because Roman didn't know they were...whatever they were. Fucking regularly. Packie knew nothing about Niko and Roman's real past and Niko didn't intend for that to change.

"Roman," he said and he hated the hand that clapped his shoulder and the stupid smile on that stupid face. "Why are you here?"

"To see my cousin! And you can meet little Nicholas." Nicholas. Niko.

"Did you fucking name your baby after me?" The vulgarity wasn't purposeful but he didn't apologize for it.

"It was my idea," Mallorie said, soothingly, like Niko gave a shit about her feelings. "You've helped Roman and I so much - it was your money that let us move out of the city, after all. And of course you're his favorite cousin." She bounced the baby a little as she smiled, looking every bit a harried suburban mother. The ghetto had been wiped off her almost completely, leaving just an accent behind.

"I'm his favorite cousin because I let him put my dick in his mouth," Niko said and had not even realized what those words meant until Roman's fist connected with his face. Niko punched him back without really considering that he had deserved it and then he was beating the shit out of Roman before the situation had completely caught up with him.

Packie yanked him off eventually but by then Roman bled from the nose and mouth. He stayed on the ground as he wiped his upper lip across his sleeve and then stood up. "Fuck you, Niko. I came back for you. I was gonna - and what, you're a faggot now? Fuck you." Niko spit on the ground and Roman left.

"What the fuck was that?" Packie finally let go and Niko adjusted his shirt, smoothing his fingers down over the front as he realized that one: Packie was probably going to be pissed and disgusted and two: Roman's punch had hurt really fucking bad and his face was going to swell up and bruise. The second thing was easier to deal with so Niko went to kitchen and filled a plastic bag with ice. Packie followed and watched but said nothing until the ice pack obscured half Niko's face. "Are you going to answer me?"

"It was what I said it was." Niko pressed hard on his face until he wanted to scream. He said nothing and Packie said nothing and they stood there until the ice started to melt. Niko poured out the bag into the sink and said, "Are you going to move out?"

"No. It's weird. I don't get it. But it was all before, right?" At Niko's nod, Packie came up behind him and clapped him on the lower back, then bumped their shoulders together. "So, I've been meaning to tell you about this fucking cigar shipping coming in."

* * *

So, uh, this is a piece of shit. But I didn't want to leave it unfinished so here is at least a semblance of a finale. I'll probably delete this sooner or later. Blah.


End file.
